


The Unknown Sister

by FelicianoARoma



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicianoARoma/pseuds/FelicianoARoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has always believed that Virus and Trip are "Not Twins" with no other family. But what happens when an unknown girl who looks exactly like a female version of Virus is found with the "Not Twins"? How does everyone react? And what's going on with Koujaku and Aoba? And what does Clear have to do with all this? (Set during episode one of the anime, when Aoba is found by Virus and Trip close to the Rhyme battle (That scene will be slightly different))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Please don't judge this fic. This is my first fanfic that I have ever written, so I don't know how good it will be. Please don't flame, and if you have any tips or tricks to make my writing or plot better, please, don't hesitate to leave a comment or send me a message!

Aoba walked down the alleyway. Cheering filled the night air. He looked to his right, and found a Rhyme battle going on. He stopped to watch for a little bit. A sudden headache came. It felt like someone had taken a hammer to his brain. He walked a little ways away, hoping that by moving away from the crowd, and therefore the noise, that his headache would go away. 

"What's the matter? Dizzy from the crowd?" A voice came from behind him. Aoba quickly turned around. Standing behind him were Virus and Trip. (A/N I'm terrible at describing pretty much everyone from DMMD. So, I'm just gonna leave it up to your imagination, and from pictures you've seen on how they look)

"Good Evening, Aoba-san." Virus greeted.

"Heyo, Aoba!" Trip followed after Virus. 

"Virus, Trip." Aoba greeted back. Aoba saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to try and catch a glimpse of what had caught his attention, but nothing was there.

"It's rare for you to be watching a Rhyme fight, Aoba-san." Virus' voice brought his attention back to the two blondes. 

"Are you interested all of a sudden?" Trip asked. 

"That's not it. I don't have an interest in Rhyme."

"I see..." Virus and Trip continued in their usual speech pattern. Virus would speak first, then Trip would follow after. 

"You probably weren't paying attention and got dragged in."

"That's not it." Aoba saw movement again. "What's that?"

"What's what, Aoba-san?" "What's what Aoba?"

Aoba looked around again. Nothing. When he turned back to Virus and Trip, he saw the two share a glance, but he wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean. He never could understand what those were thinking. 

"Never mind. Anyway. What are you guys wandering around here for?" Aoba asked.

"We're working."

The Rhyme crowd is getting pretty rowdy lately."

"Is this place under your team's jurisdiction?"

"Yes." The two answered together.

"Wow." Aoba said as he finally really looked at the twins. "You two always dress the same. It's like you're twins."

"We are not twins" That was Virus. "We aren't twins." And there was Trip.

"How's work going for you, Aoba-san?"

"Where was it you worked... Equality?"

Aoba was a little annoyed. They always messed up the name. It's like they were purposely trying to get a rise out of him. "It's Mediocrity. Junk Shop Mediocrity."

"Ah. A name like Mediocrity doesn't suit you, Aoba-san."

"Well, if you ever want to have some fun again, give us a call."

"Hey, hey! I'm making an honest living now." Aoba ignored that little voice in the back of his mind that was just begging to be let out, or for him to accept the "Not Twins" offer.

"Even now, I often think about how I'd love to see you fight again."

"Right, right. We're fans of yours, Aoba."

All of a sudden, the barrier surrounding the Rhyme battle disappeared. Someone dropped down from the roof of a nearby building. Aoba could only stare in horror, certain that the person would either die from injury or a cracked skull, or at least break both legs or arms. Instead, the person calmly landed in-between him, Virus, and Trip. When the person stood up, Aoba gasped. It was a girl......But the most shocking part was.........She looked exactly like a slightly younger, female version of Virus. 

She turned towards him, then turned back to Virus. "Virus." Her voice was sweet and melodic. "We need to move." She looked at the three of them. "Now." She said with more force. All of a sudden, it was evident why they needed to move.

"All right you little shits!" One of the law enforcement officers yelled. "All you little shits are getting arrested!" All they Rhyme fans scattered. But they were no match for the officers.

Virus, Trip, Aoba, and the girl all ran for it.

"Aoba-san, would it be alright if Trip, Victoria and I crashed at your place for a little while?" Virus asked, ignoring the girl's, now Victoria, Aoba supposed, shout of "Don't call me Victoria! How many times do I have to tell you! Call me Mal!"

Aoba thought for a few seconds. He supposed that it was alright. "Sure! Why not." 

They ran for a little while longer. When they were, maybe, 9 blocks away from where the Rhyme battle had been going on, they all slowed down to catch their breath. Aoba was the most breathless of the four. Virus and Trip looked only a little winded. The girl, Victoria, didn’t look even the slightest bit winded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's the second instillment of The Unknown Sister. I will tell you know. If you don't want to read about a Virus and Trip who are still insane, but not as insane and everything that goes down that path. So to everyone, their personalities will have done a 180. But I would like to remind everyone of something. They do care for their family, which Victoria/Mal is. So they will do whatever is in their little sister's best interest. So please, no flames for the fact that I make them slightly nicer then they actually are. This is how I believe they would act towards a younger sister if they had one. If you wanna flame this fic, then your comments will be either ignored and/or deleted. Just a warning. Now. I hope you like the chapter! Stay beautiful everyone!

Previously on The Unknown Sister: They ran for a little while longer. When they were, maybe, 9 blocks away from where the Rhyme battle had been going on, they all slowed down to catch their breath. Aoba was the most breathless of the four. Virus and Trip looked only a little winded. The girl, Victoria, didn’t look even the slightest bit winded.

Aoba looked at Victoria in amazement, though he tried to hide it, not wanting to stare. They had to have run at 9 blocks at the very least! He wondered to himself how she had not only jumped from the top of a building without hurting herself in the slightest, but then running 9 blocks without breaking a sweat!

Aoba was certain of one thing though. He never wanted to get in a fight against her.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––-–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Victoria, or Mal (as she insisted on being called), looked at her older brothers. Though Virus was her only biological brother, Trip had come to fill that same role as well in her life. While the blue haired boy, Aoba, she thought his name was, catch his breath, she talked quietly with Trip, as she was still a little miffed at Virus for calling her Victoria instead of Mal. I mean, hello! Mal thought angrily. Everyone calls her Mal! Everyone! Except for Virus, it would seem. She mused quietly to herself.

“Trip, how are things with the….with work?” She hoped that the blue haired guy didn’t hear her. If it was the other blue-haired boy that she knew, Sly, then she wouldn’t care if he overheard. But since this was an unknown, she didn’t want to be overheard.

“Thinks are….going surprisingly well.” Trip must have caught on, for he too, was whispering.

“Good, good. Very good.” 

“And how is work for you, Vic.” Trip asked, using her childhood nickname.

“…..I…..am having some second thoughts.” Trip looked at her. Mal was looking at her shoes. When she finally looked up, she had one of great sorrow on her face. Virus must have caught the look on her face out of the corner of his eye, or heard the last part of the conversation, for he walked over.

“Imouto,” Virus started, “Why are you having second thoughts? Has something happened in the years that you were gone?” Trip and Virus started to check her, looking for any flesh wounds that could be there.

The only thing that they felt and saw was her clothing and…..bandages?!?!??!?

“Imouto, what has happened to you?” Out of the corner of her eye, Mal saw that Aoba was surprised. For it was not Virus who had spoken, but Trip! Mal knew that Trip didn’t talk all that much, so anyone would be surprised. What had surprised her was how much emotion was in his voice. 

“I…..look, let’s get to…Aoba, was it?” Mal turned to the bluenette for confirmation. When she got a nod, she continued. “Alright. Let’s get to Aoba’s house. This is not a discussion for out in the open.”

Trip and Virus looked at each other, then nodded. Apparently agreeing that this was, most likely, a discussion that wan’t suited outside, where anyone and everyone could eavesdrop in on the discussion.

“Alright, imouto. Aoba-san, let’s get going.” Virus said. Aoba nodded and started to walk towards his house. Virus, Trip, and Mal followed after. The Not Twins silently agreeing that they would get to the bottom of what had happened in the two years that their imouto had been gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this chapter was kind of a filler then anything. And as for the word "Imouto", I found on this website (http://virtualmekton.tripod.com/ate-iii-iv.html) that "Imouto" means little sister. Now. I don't speak Japanese, so I don't know if this is correct or not. If it's incorrect, please tell me so that I may fix it. I don't want to dishonor the Japanese language by using words and claim them to be Japanese, when really, they are not. If it is correct, please tell me so I know that it is safe for me to continue to use this site. If there is a better site that does what this site does, then please tell me so that I may use that site instead. I hope you didn't mind that this wan't actually a chapter.


End file.
